It's a Race to the Finish
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Sequel to A New Identity aka Sakura's Stand . Miko, Jack, Raf, and their companions are put to the ultimate test when the time of prophecy is drawing nearer. Better summary inside!
1. Planning

This is the sequel to A New Identity (aka Sakura's Stand), so if you haven't read it you need to before reading this or else you'll just become confused.

**Summary: Crimsonbreak, Winterstreak Prime, and Yellowbeam have been working together, along with some new friends, to return the memories of their people to the cyberninjas. When the final battle draws near, tensions rise and the feelings shared between certain cyberninjas are put to the test as Crimsonbreak tries to keep valuable information away from her allies. Will this be the end of the war? Or is it just the beginning? Jack/Miko and possible Raf/OC pairings!**

* * *

Crimsonbreak was nervous to say the least. She was waiting for Winterstreak to enter the silo of the base so they could begin the meeting. All of the autobots and cyberninjas were in the room. There were now 12 cyberninjas, no more was there left to find. They were all currently in ninja form, which was strange for the autobots. They weren't used to having cyberninjas around. She sighed in frustration and walked down the hall to find the Prime she had fallen for. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her.

"You need to stop stressing, Crimsonbreak." She heard Winterstreak's calm voice whisper in her ear. She turned to face him.

"C'mon, we gotta go talk about our next plan." She said. They walked back into the main hanger of the base.

"Finally," Bulkhead muttered. Crimsonbreak rolled her eyes at him and the two cyberninjas went up to the deck so they could be closer to the autobots.

"I believe it's time we plan our next move." Winterstreak announced.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked as he walked up to the platform.

"The time of prophecy is coming and we need a plan to defeat Megatron once and for all." Crimsonbreak said determination filled her voice; everyone turned their attention to the girl. "This is probably our last chance to stop him from destroying more lives!"

"I admire your confidence, Miko; but how are we supposed to meet all of the decepticons on the battle field at once." Ratchet asked.

"We send Megatron a message that he couldn't afford to pass." Winterstreak answered.

"Winterstreak, we don't wish for anyone to be harmed." Optimus said. He's the only autobot who would call Raf, Jack, and Miko by their cyberninja names. Winterstreak nodded at the leader.

"I know, Optimus. I don't want anyone to die either, but I'm afraid this is a battle we cannot avoid. This isn't just about our survival; it's to protect humans as well." Winterstreak responded; looking at June and Agent Fowler. Crimsonbreak started to tune out the conversation.

"Crimsonbreak!" Yellowbeam's voice snapped her to attention. She turned to look at the yellow cyberninja. "You spaced out. Are you okay?" his voice sounded worried. Crimsonbreak shrugged.

"I'm fine; you know I've never been that much into meetings." She said as she sat on the top rail.

"You're sounding more like Miko again." Bulkhead joked. She rolled her eyes at him and faced Winterstreak.

"So we got a plan?" Crimsonbreak asked the Prime. He turned to her and nodded. By the look in his eyes she could tell that he was thinking about something.

"Crimsonbreak you should leave. The SIC is here; I don't know who but they probably wouldn't be that happy to hear that you're being lazy." A femme scoffed. Crimsonbreak glared at the pink cyberninja.

"Big mistake…" Arcee and Bulkhead muttered.

"Then I suggest you hold your tongue just in case you offend her." she retorted. Winterstreak looked at the pink cyberninja who was about to strike Crimsonbreak with her hand.

"Stand down, Crimsonbreak's my SIC." He informed. After everything had fallen apart no one knew who was SIC besides a selected few. Fernblaze and Yellowbeam snickered as their comrade went from confused to angry.

"You chose her? Really? She can barely stay awake during meetings!" she retorted.

"Though I admit Miko can be immature, she's proven to be strong and wise when she needs to be." Ratchet said. Crimsonbreak looked at him in surprise. The thought of him defending her was enough to make her confused.

"Huh, looks like docbot has more faith in me than I thought." Crimsonbreak laughed, nearly falling off the rail.

"The battle begins in two days; I suggest preparing yourselves for it." Optimus said.

"Agreed," Winterstreak, Crimsonbreak, and Yellowbeam said together. They gave each other a look before laughing slightly.

"You may all stay here until then if you wish." Optimus said with a ghost of a smile.

"Sweet, slumber party!" Nightshade laughed as he threw a pillow from the couch at Winterstreak's head. He caught it with a small laugh. "Oh come on! That's not fair!"

"Will you ever change, Nightshade?" Winterstreak asked, clearly amused.

"Let me think about that…nope!" Nightshade laughed while flopping onto the couch. Crimsonbreak rolled her eyes at the two.

"Well, I'm going home. Later guys." She said as Bulkhead transformed into his alt mode. Miko turned human and hopped in the drivers' seat.

"So Winterstreak, I hear you finally meched up and confessed your feelings for Crimsonbreak." Nightshade grinned. Everyone stared at the Prime.

"I think I should go home too." he mumbled then left with his mom. Yellowbeam shook his head.

"Those two are weird." He said, shaking his head.

**Darby household, 12am**

Jack snuck out of the house quietly. Once he was sure his mom didn't wake up he ran down the street. Jack ran until he found Miko's house. He slipped in through her bedroom window silently. His fist tightened on the note he was about to leave. He carefully put it in her opened palm. He took one last glance at her, and then slipped out the window. As he ran back home he couldn't help but smile and think about what her reaction might be.


	2. Problems Arise

Miko hopped out of Bulkhead and walked up the stairs to the main deck with the note in her hand. She noticed the lack of most of the cyberninjas. She turned her head to Lapis (Nightshade) who was racing Raf on a video game.

"Where'd everybody go?" Miko asked. Lapis paused the game and turned around to face her.

"Some went home to prepare while others are helping bots on recon or roaming around the base. I have no idea where Jack is." He explained. Miko groaned and sat on the couch next to him. Lapis saw the note and grabbed it out of her hand. "What's this?"

"Hey, give that back!" Miko almost shouted as she tackled the boy. They wrestled for a minute before Miko ended up on top of his back with him lying on the floor. She plucked the note out of his hand.

"I give! I give!" he whined. Miko crossed her legs and continued to sit on his back.

"Nope!" she stuck her tongue out at him. He flipped over, causing Miko to fall off. "Ow! That's not fair!" she whined as the two stood up.

"Hey, you wouldn't get off." He countered with a shrug. Raf watched amused as the two argued for a few minutes.

"Hey, aren't we going to finish the game?" he asked. Lapis laughed and went back to their game. Miko sat next to Raf and cheered them on.

**On the Nemesis**

Megatron laughed as he read the message from the autobots. He was amused that they wanted to have the final battle, only one side would remain.

"So the autobots are finally tired of fighting. This will be a major victory for the decepticons!" Megatron said as Soundwave stood by. Megatron pressed a button so a live video feed would play throughout the ship. "Decepticons, prepare for battle. This time, it will be the last time any of the autobots see the light of day." He announced.

Moonstrike sped through the halls towards the chamber that Megatron was in. She knew about the prophecy and what would happen if the battle pursued. She knocked on the door quickly before entering.

"What is it Moonstrike?" Megatron growled. Moonstrike bowed respectfully then looked up at him.

"Lord Megatron, I've been your loyal servant and double-agent since Cybertron. I think it's only fair to warn you of the danger you're putting yourself in." she said with an even tone.

"Oh? What danger could possibly be that terrible?" he mused.

"Megatron, there is an ancient cyberninja prophecy that was only known by a select few. While I still had the trust of my people Winterstreak Prime told it to me. The poor fool didn't realize my deceit. The prophecy speaks of one called the Master of Memories and their involvement with a Prime. If I remember correctly it says 'A Prime and his Master of Memories, a death and a swipe; will together forever end the darkness of wars and night. One shall stand, one shall fall. One war sentence ends them all.' Lord Megatron the war this prophecy speaks of is between us and the autobots. I promise you this; the day you step foot on that battleground, is the day you are offlined by Winterstreak and whoever the Master of Memories is. I am not disobeying or disrespecting you in anyway, but if you continue with this, you'll kill us all. You'd be the cause of all these cons on this ship to perish." Moonstrike explained. Megatron laughed causing Moonstrike to get frustrated and narrow her eyes. "And what exactly is so funny about that?"

"I don't think you've looked at the odds, but there are hundreds of us and only a few of them." Megatron answered.

"Megatron you don't understand! They have the remaining cyberninjas on their side too!" she exclaimed. Megatron ignored her and turned away. Anger boiled up in her and she jumped onto the computer counsel in front of the mech. "CRIMSONBREAK'S THE MASTER OF MEMORIES!" she yelled in his face. Megatron snarled and grabbed the femme.

"What gives you the right to use that tone with me?" he growled. He turned to Soundwave and threw Moonstrike at him. "Soundwave, make sure she's ready by tomorrow morning. I will have none of this talk of a prophecy." Soundwave nodded and began to leave with the girl in one hand.

"You don't understand! You're going to kill us all!" she yelled as they left.

"We'll see about that." Megatron hissed quietly, planning the battle for the next day.

**Autobot base**

Miko locked herself in the bathroom and opened the letter.

_Crimsonbreak,_

_Tomorrow at 3 meet me on the helicopter pad outside the base. I have a surprise for you._

_Winterstreak_

How he had even gotten into her room was a mystery to her. Miko checked her watch to see that it was 3:01. Her eyes widened and she ran outside, ignoring the questioning looks given to her by her friends. Outside she couldn't find Jack anywhere. Miko climbed the tree near Cliffjumper's memorial and sat on a branch. She leaned against the trunk and waited for Jack to arrive. She ended up falling asleep on her perch.

Jack walked outside, realizing he was late for his own plan. When he came up he found Miko asleep in a tree. He chuckled as he climbed the tree and sat in front of her on the same branch. He shook Miko's shoulder gently causing the girl to wake up with a squeak. She nearly fell out of the tree before Jack caught her. When she was back on the branch she crossed her arms.

"So what'd you have to tell me?" she asked curiously. Jack sat there momentarily confused before realizing the note was in her hand. He was about to explain when he noticed the sad and scared look in her eye.

"First tell me what's bugging you." He said gently. Miko gave a worried look; then regained composure.

"It's nothing," she muttered. Jack's eyes hardened as he stared at the stubborn girl.

"Miko, I can tell there's something wrong. Just tell me, no one will find out I swear." Miko bit her lip, as if deciding whether or not to trust him.

"I…found out some more information about the prophecy." She admitted. "I know who the one to die is."

"Who?" Jack asked without hesitation. Miko shook her head.

"The Thirteen won't allow me to tell you. I'm surprised I was able to tell you that." Jack was surprised that she had met the Thirteen in her sleep. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Miko, were they talking about someone on our side?" Jack asked carefully. Miko nodded sadly and looked away. "Who?" that question was a big mistake, and he realized this when she jumped from the tree.

"I told you I can't tell you." She responded then left for the base. Jack followed her hurriedly. The autobots and cyberninjas present noticed her slight frustration.

"What's got your circuits in a twist?" Ratchet mumbled.

"Miko knows who's to die in the prophecy." Jack said as he entered, his arms were crossed. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Problem is, she says she's unable to tell us who."

"I told you! The Thirteen warned me not to tell who or else the whole prophecy would fall apart!" Miko growled. She was starting to get annoyed by the Prime. Her mind said that she should leave the pain in the aft but her heart said to keep to him as close as possible. She sat on the railing, a more common place for her now, and crossed her arms. "You'll just have to trust me."

"What about the rest of us? Don't you think that we should protect the one who's going to die or they could at least prepare themselves for it?" one of the cyberninjas asked.

"We should be ready for the inevitable anyways! It's important for this mission so I can't tell you. End of discussion; now leave me alone." Miko retorted as she flung herself over the railing and landed on the ground. A foot blocked her path so she looked up to see Optimus.

"Miko, why must this person die?" Optimus asked. Miko sighed and looked away from him.

"It's the only way to end this war. No, the person to be killed is NOT a traitor. Their role is too big of a part to stand on the battlefield. I'm going home to prepare for tomorrow. I will see you all then." Miko said, and then walked out of the base. She knew it was stupid to leave alone, since it was a long walk, but she didn't care. Miko only needed time to think. An engine roared next to her and she saw Arcee's alt form, without Jack.

"Need a lift?" Arcee asked. Miko stood for a moment then nodded and hopped on. They drove in silence before Arcee spoke. "Jack's really stressed right now. You know he has feelings for you, it's just that he's worried for his team."

"I know it's just…hard. I know who is going to die and it's going to be difficult to deal with. I can't tell anybody so it just makes things worse." Miko sighed. Arcee hesitated for a moment.

"You're a lot different now that we know who you are. You're more…mature than you used to be." Miko merely shrugged.

"It was all a cover up. But I still am into rock and monster trucks!" Arcee stopped just outside of Jasper.

"This is your stop. See you tomorrow." Arcee said. Miko hopped off and watched the motorcycle drive away. She sighed and walked home for the last time before the battle.

"See you soon, Arcee." She whispered.

* * *

I was thinking about writing the dream where she talked to the Primes but I wanna keep who gets killed a secret ;)

As always, reviews are welcome!


	3. Battle

Okay so I'm gonna do something new and respond to the reviews I got for last chapter.

**TransFanFreak101: **Lol yes I am the master of putting secrets into my stories haha. Glad you're liking it! :)

**JazzGirl221:** Thanks! The ninja thing isn't really new or creative but I'm glad you think the story is. :)

* * *

Everyone sat nervously in the main silo at the autobot base, even Optimus seemed on edge. June stood next to Jack, wishing him luck and nearly begging him to keep safe. Miko watched Nicki and Raf converse quietly. Miko's stomach clenched as she thought about the battle soon to come. Her eyes shot to Jack. Suddenly something caused her to black out and she collapsed to the floor. Everyone heard her fall and Jack bolted to her.

_**Crimsonbreak's dream**_

_The first thing that Crimsonbreak noticed was that she was in cyberninja form. She looked around and saw that she was in the same place as where she met the Thirteen._

"_Welcome, Crimsonbreak." A voice greeted. Crimsonbreak turned to Prima and bowed._

"_Hello, Prima." She responded. "Is there any reason why you summoned me again?"_

"_You know who the one to die is, correct?" Prima asked. Crimsonbreak nodded. "We need you to pass something on to Optimus Prime. Will you do it?"_

"_Well since I don't really have a choice." Crimsonbreak shrugged._

_**Back in reality**_

Miko's unconscious body lied on the couch as they waited for her to wake up. Her sudden illness scared the others, especially Jack. Miko suddenly sat up and gasped as if she was in shock or pain.

"Miko what's wrong?" Jack asked, noticing her trembling. The girl looked up at him with terrified eyes. Then she sharply turned them towards Optimus, then back to Jack.

"The Thirteen decided to pay another visit." She said quietly. Jack furrowed his eyebrows; something they said had made her distraught. "Optimus, Prima asked me to pass along a message to you…privately." Miko faced Optimus as she said this. Optimus hesitated a moment but nodded and offered her a hand. As they walked into the hall Jack couldn't but sigh quietly.

Miko sat on Optimus' hand, still slightly trembling. Optimus couldn't help but look down at her with pity. The young girl was obviously terrified of something.

"Prima gave me a vision of the battle and instructed to tell you something you must do." Miko said quietly without looking up.

"I'm listening, Miko." Optimus encouraged.

"No matter what happens, when the one to die does, we must surrender to the decepticons. It's the only way to ensure our victory." Optimus was silent for a moment. Miko looked scared over this.

"I understand." He said calmly. She nodded but said nothing. Optimus went back into the main silo and placed Miko onto the balcony with the others. "Autobots, we have 2 hours until the battle. Prepare yourselves for it." everyone nodded as the humans turned into cyberninjas. Winterstreak grabbed Crimsonbreak's wrist and pulled her outside.

"Crimsonbreak there's been something I've been meaning to give you." He said. Before Crimsonbreak could respond Winterstreak pulled out a small box. When she opened it Crimsonbreak saw a beautiful sapphire necklace. Her eyes widened and looked up at the Prime.

"Winterstreak I…you…uh…it's beautiful." She struggled to find the right words. She turned human so she could put it around her neck. She looked down at it then back up at Winterstreak before turning cyberninja and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back. A sudden realization came over Crimsonbreak and she silently began to cry.

"Crimsonbreak, what's wrong?" Winterstreak asked as he started to rub her back in circles.

"It's the stupid prophecy! Between it and the fact I can't tell you everything it just…" she trailed off. Winterstreak didn't respond, but just kept trying to calm her. She backed up after a minute and wiped her eyes. "I think we should go back inside." he nodded and the two walked back inside. The first thing they heard was the ground bridge opening. "Is it time?" Crimsonbreak asked as they walked up to the railing. Bulkhead punched his palm.

"Let's kick some aft!" Bulkhead answered. Crimsonbreak sighed nervously as everyone (cyberninjas and autobots) ran through the bridge and onto the battlefield. They didn't have to wait long before a second ground bridge opened and out came the decepticons. They were immensely outnumbered but the autobots stood strong.

"Optimus, I see you've finally grown weary of battle." Megatron said evilly. Moonstrike stood next to him, unsure if the battle was a good idea or not.

"This battle isn't between you and me, Megatron." Optimus responded, knowing that the reason was for Winterstreak.

"Oh? Does it happen to include your little pet Prime?" Megatron mused. Crimsonbreak bit back a growl at the disrespect.

"Shut up, Megatron. Let's just get this battle over with so the war will be finished." Crimsonbreak snarled. Winterstreak placed a hand on her shoulder then let it fall. Moonstrike took a step forward.

"The usual?" she growled.

"One shall stand," Crimsonbreak started.

"…and one shall fall." Moonstrike finished. And with those words, the battle erupted. Crimsonbreak went straight for Moonstrike. The two femmes were locked in their fight while the others fought as well. Crimsonbreak smiled whenever she saw a foot soldier killed by a bot or ninja. Moonstrike stabbed Crimsonbreak's hand, causing her to drop her sword and gasp in pain. Moonstrike kneed her in the stomach and pushed her to the ground. Crimsonbreak's eyes widened as Moonstrike raised her sword. "This ends _now_ Crimsonbreak!" she hissed as she brought down her sword and pierced Crimsonbreak in the stomach. The pain was excruciating and Crimsonbreak couldn't bite back the scream that was forming. Bulkhead turned to her as he heard her scream. He snarled and shot off the head of the con he was fighting, who happened to be Dreadwing. Winterstreak's heart clenched as he heard the scream and silently prayed to Primus that it wasn't Crimsonbreak. He nearly burst into tears when he saw that it was her. Winterstreak ran up to her in a desperate attempt to save her.

"Primus no!" he gasped quietly when he saw the wound. Crimsonbreak was barely able to look up at him.

"Never…loose…hope." Her last request was in a quiet whisper. Winterstreak started crying, it was Nightshade's death all over again. Crimsonbreak let out a small gasp as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Winterstreak knew immediately knew that the girl was dead. A metal hand grabbed him and he found himself face-to-face with Knockout.

"Looks like you and your autobots surrender." He sneered. Winterstreak clenched his teeth and looked over to Optimus before a ground bridge opened and the decepticons started to walk through. When they threw everyone into the dungeon (Knockout hung up the autobots with chains and took the ninjas swords) Winterstreak noticed the damage done.

"Yellowbeam," Winterstreak called to the medic. Yellowbeam turned his sad gaze to the Prime. "What's our current status?" Yellowbeam scanned the room for anyone missing or injured.

"The only casualty was…" he trailed off before correcting himself. "No injuries are visible." Winterstreak turned his gaze to the hanging autobots.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked. Everyone looked down at him.

"I'm alright." Optimus reported.

"I'm fine." Arcee almost hissed.

"I'm pissed but good." Bulkhead growled.

"I don't have any damages." Ratchet said. Bee whirred painfully. Yellowbeam's eyes widened. "His doorwing is fractured." Ratchet's voice was grave as he looked over at the scout. "I'd fix it but I don't have the tools or the freedom apparently to do so." Yellowbeam climbed up Bee's leg and up to his shoulder.

"Now let me see." Yellowbeam whispered. Ratchet shook his head.

"Yellowbeam, I don't think you'll be able to-" Ratchet started.

"Don't underestimate him." Winterstreak interrupted. Ratchet stayed silent as Yellowbeam examined Bee's wound.

"Bee, this will hurt sorry." Yellowbeam warned. Bee nodded. Yellowbeam climbed onto his good doorwing, making Bee wince. "Sorry Bee." Everyone stared in amazement, except for the cyberninjas, as Yellowbeam's hands began to emanate a white light. Bee saw the light out of the corner of his optic. Everyone watched as the wires reattached themselves and the doorwing readjusted itself to its normal angle. When it was finished the lighted faded and Yellowbeam nearly fell off of Bee in exhaustion.

"That's why Yellowbeam is our number one medic." Fernblaze announced proud in her friend. Yellowbeam hopped off of Bee, but since he was weakened from healing Bee he collapsed when he hit the ground. Fernblaze rushed to help him stand.

"Looks like his powers has a side effect." Ratchet said grimly. Winterstreak sat against a wall in sorrow. Arcee looked down at her partner with pity.

"Winterstreak come here." She commanded. He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes but climbed onto her shoulder. "You miss her don't you?" she asked softly so no one would hear. Winterstreak was slightly surprised but nodded. "When Tailgate was offlined we had been courting for several years." She smiled as she remembered her partner. "I never thought I'd recover from his death, but then I realized that he'd want me to continue to fight. Don't you think the same with Crimsonbreak?" Winterstreak hesitated before nodding. "We'll find a way to get out of this scrap, I promise."

"Thanks, 'Cee." Winterstreak said before jumping to the ground. "Gather around ninjas." Winterstreak commanded. Everyone walked up to the Prime. "Okay guys, Arcee's right. We can't give up. Let's-" but then something attacked his mind and he was knocked unconscious, but not before hearing a chorus of "scrap!"

* * *

MUAH HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Now I'm tempted to post 2 chapters in 1 day...well it is Saturday haha XD

So I miight give you another chapter later today.

Or I might not.

I feel evil hehe.

Reviews are welcome! :)


	4. Dream

Review response

**JazzGirl221: Awesome sauce boss work? I'm just going to take that as a compliment so thanks! :D**

**Chlprime123: Muah hahaha! Yes it's true! I killed off Miko/Crimsonbreak! But you gotta keep reading! :D**

* * *

_**Winterstreak's Dream**_

_Winterstreak looked around a foggy room. There was nobody nearby that he could see; which put him on guard. He started to walk in a random direction before a kind laughter came from behind him. He spun around to see a tall mech smiling at him._

"_Winterstreak Prime, my name is Prima." The mech said with a voice that reminded him of Optimus. Winterstreak immediately bowed in respect to the leader of the Thirteen._

"_Prima! It's an honor to be in your presence!" Winterstreak said quickly. As hard as he tried he couldn't hide the sadness in his voice._

"_You're in pain because of the loss of Crimsonbreak." Prima stated. Winterstreak nodded slightly. "Don't worry about her, she's fine. This was all just a part of the prophecy." Winterstreak's eyes narrowed._

"_She was the one to die?" Prima nodded at the small Prime. Winterstreak felt guilt wash through him for becoming angry when she didn't tell him. "She fought even though she knew what would happen." His voice was quiet._

"_Yes, now I believe there is someone here waiting to see you." Prima's smile widened as a smaller figure emerged from the fog. When the person was completely visible it was none other than Crimsonbreak. Tears welled up in Winterstreak's eyes as he ran to her._

"_Crimsonbreak!" he exclaimed as he wrapped her in a hug. Crimsonbreak laughed and hugged him back. Winterstreak's heart was pounding as he held her close._

"_C'mon Winterstreak; Prima needs to tell us something." She said softly. He sighed and let go of her. Prima looked patiently down at the two._

"_She will return to you, but something will be different." Prima said. Winterstreak and Crimsonbreak shared a look. "First let's start with Winterstreak and your team." Prima's hand started to glow, along with Winterstreak and Crimsonbreak's arms. "This is happening with your team as well."_

_**Nemesis**_

Yellowbeam jumped when his arm started to tingle and glow. He looked around and saw that the same was happening with the others. When the glowing stopped he looked at his arm to find silver markings that stood out against the yellow fabric.

"It's the autobot insignia!" he gasped. He turned human and looked at his arm to find the same thing but in black. Raf turned back cyberninja and hurried over to Fernblaze who was looking at her own arm. "Something's going on and I don't like it." he told her. Fernblaze nodded and looked at him with scared eyes.

_**Back in Winterstreak's dream**_

_The two cyberninjas stared at their arms in bewilderment. Crimsonbreak was almost unable to contain her excitement when she saw that the autobot insignia was there._

"_This is so cool!" she exclaimed happily. Prima and Winterstreak chuckled at her enthusiasm._

"_Just wait, little one. You'll find that your destiny is not yet over." Prima said as Crimsonbreak began to glow completely. When the light finally died down Crimsonbreak wasn't in her normal ninja outfit. It was now made out of silver metal with crimson highlighting. The autobot insignia was still on her left arm and her sword was normal. "And we are going to let you go home and live with your team. You have done everything and more Crimsonbreak to help us." Crimsonbreak couldn't help but squeak and hug Winterstreak in joy._

"_I get to go home!" she said happily. Winterstreak was excited as well and couldn't help but smile behind his mask._

"_But there is a problem with your planet." Prima said gravely, causing both cyberninjas to lose all happiness. "It seems as though your battle with Megatron did not go unnoticed by human eyes."_

"_What do you mean?" Winterstreak asked. A screen appeared in front of them and they watched a news report._

"_Earlier today, a hiker witnessed something terrifying. He claimed to see giant robots and human sized ninjas fighting deep in the forest. At first no one believed the tale, until he showed us this video." A femme announcer spoke. The screen changed to the fight scene between the autobots and decepticons. A couple of comments from the photographer were heard. When the part where Crimsonbreak was killed, she had to turn away; her scream caused her stomach to clench._

"_Oh my god! That poor girl!" the video man exclaimed. When the video of the battle ended with the autobots and cyberninjas were taken captive the screen went back to the reporter._

"_We don't know which side to trust, but it seems as though we've stumbled into a war fought by robots. The man wishes to remain anonymous, but he had this to say…" after she said that a blacked out man appeared on the screen._

"_When I left for a hike this morning I never expected to find this. I didn't know the ninja killed, but I have a feeling she wasn't on the bad side. Whatever is going on isn't good. We need to figure out who these people are and get information." The man said before the screen went blank._

"_That was tonight's news broadcast for every city in Nevada." Prima explained. Crimsonbreak's stomach clenched. They had been caught and exposed. Winterstreak felt guilty, thinking that it was his entire fault that they had been discovered._

"_So everyone knows about us now…" Crimsonbreak said quietly. Prima nodded._

"_Prepare the others to face this challenge. Your identities are safe…for now." Prima said. Crimsonbreak took a small step forward._

"_I don't care about my fragging identity! We can easily hide amongst the humans! Those guys? The autobots? They can't hide as well! How are we going to explain the giant robots and my death to the world?" Crimsonbreak demanded. The two Primes were silent, surprised by her outburst. She clenched her fists. "I don't care if I can't go back for saying this, but you need to start helping the bots more than me!" Winterstreak placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Is there any way we can stop the word from getting out?" tears were starting to form in her eyes. She was scared for the bots, especially Bulkhead._

"_We'll try and find a way, but for now you'll have to defeat Megatron and live through this." Prima said. Crimsonbreak sighed, clearly frustrated. Prima shook his head slightly. "I know it's hard but your friends have gone through worse. Have faith in them. I'll leave you two alone to get ready for the fight. You leave in 10 min. Crimsonbreak you will be on the Nemesis in the same cell as your friends. Don't forget about the power I taught you." And with that Prima disappeared, leaving the two alone. Before Crimsonbreak could say anything Winterstreak turned her around and hugged her close._

"_Nothing's going to hurt the autobots. Not MECH, the decepticons, or any human. I promise." He whispered. Crimsonbreak wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Her tears of worry started to run down her face as he tried to comfort her. It pained him to see her so upset and worried. "Fowler will make sure the news people won't get to any of them. We'll figure it out." Suddenly both felt themselves slipping out of the reality they were currently in. "Time to go."_

"_See you soon." Crimsonbreak responded quietly before both returned to their real world._

_**On the Nemesis**_

Winterstreak bolted awake and gasped. His sudden movement caused everyone to jump. Nightshade kneeled down next to him.

"He's fine; it takes a while to get used to visiting the Thirteen." A familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Crimsonbreak's new form. "By the way, dying is not fun."

* * *

Writing this story made me realize something...I WANNA BE A FRAGGING NINJA! XD

Reviews are welcome!


	5. The Return of Crimsonbreak

Knockout hesitantly walked into the command center with news Megatron wouldn't like. He paused for a moment at the door. He knew he was in a load of scrap. He let out a breath through his vents before straightening and entering the room.

"Ah, Knockout, just the mech I needed to see." Megatron hissed. Knockout froze.

"Lord Megatron I have the number of remaining soldiers in our fleet." He said.

"Is that so? Tell me how many." Knockout looked down at the datapad momentarily.

"It's just you, Soundwave, Moonstrike, me, and a few vehicons. The autoscum had somehow offlined everyone else." Megatron was utterly surprised that the autobots were able to take out so many decepticons and only have one fatality.

"At least there is going to be no more problems with them." He growled angrily. Knockout nodded and fled the room to avoid Megatron's wrath. "Those autobots will pay for this."

**Back in the dungeon**

Everyone stared at the crimson-silver cyberninja standing before them. She stood tall and proud as she let everyone examine the situation.

"Who are you?" Arcee finally demanded. The cyberninja chuckled slightly.

"You don't recognize me Arcee? Well maybe you'd know if you saw my human form." She responded before turning back into Miko. Everyone gasped (except of course Winterstreak). "Winterstreak you should probably explain what happened." She then turned back into Crimsonbreak. As Winterstreak told the story Crimsonbreak leaned against the wall. He obviously skipped over the more…personal parts of the experience. Crimsonbreak nearly fell asleep from her spot on the floor when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at Yellowbeam.

"Great to have you back." He said happily. She nodded up at the boy before turning her attention to Bulkhead, who had been staring at her this whole time.

"What's up Bulk?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Uh me?" he answered motioning to himself, hanging from the chains. Crimsonbreak laughed dryly. "So the Prime said you can stay?" Crimsonbreak nodded, and then looked over at Winterstreak.

"Listen to his story, it gets worse." She said with an acid tone.

"And that's when Prima showed us the news broadcast." Winterstreak said solemnly. Crimsonbreak tuned out his words. She ended up closing her eyes and lying against the wall, almost falling asleep. She felt a small kick and had to hold back a growl as her eyes shot up to the pink cyberninja, the same one who had given her scrap on the day they had planned their attack.

"It's not very respectful to kick your teammates." Crimsonbreak said calmly. The femme crossed her arms.

"I don't care what you think; you need to pay more attention before Winterstreak replaces you as his SIC. I wouldn't be surprised if he-" she started before Winterstreak walked up.

"Enough, you need to watch your attitude to anyone." Winterstreak commanded sternly. A couple of the bots chuckled as the femme nodded quickly and ran towards someone else. "I have no clue what Nightshade sees in her."

"Oooh Nightshade has a crush?" Crimsonbreak joked perhaps a little too loudly because Nightshade turned and glared at the two. Crimsonbreak stood. "Well it's time for us to get going if we want to fulfill the prophecy completely. I didn't die for the fun of it ya know." Everyone gave her a weird look. "What? It needs to finish. Tonight," she walked towards the door blocking them from the rest of the ship. "Who here has hidden weapons?" Nightshade and Winterstreak came up.

"Why?" Nightshade asked.

"Because we need to get those swords back but we can't leave unarmed." Crimsonbreak answered before grabbing onto their hands and closed her eyes. Soon enough they were teleported just outside of the cell. She called, "We're out!" and then they started walking down the hall silently. They were surprised to find the storage space with the weapons unguarded.

"Stupid cons," Nightshade whispered. They found the weapons in a locked safe. Crimsonbreak walked up and placed her hands on it and they started to glow. Winterstreak and Nightshade stared in awe as the door began unlocking itself. The door swung open and Crimsonbreak turned to her fellows.

"Prima taught me a few things before we left." Crimsonbreak stated and entered the large safe. Winterstreak and Nightshade grabbed their weapons and helped Crimsonbreak carry back the other swords. When they got to the cell Crimsonbreak unlocked the door like she had with the safe. "Did anyone order some swords?" everyone rushed over to claim their weapons as Crimsonbreak destroyed the binds holding the bots. Everyone ran out of the cell and down the hall to come face-to-face with the decepticons.

* * *

AHHHHH I'M SOO SORRY! This took forever but I'll update faster next time I promise!


	6. War, Peace, Forgiveness, New Problem

The cons didn't hesitate in shooting at the autobots. Everyone ducked for cover. When Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak were able to sneak out of cover they saw that only Megatron, Soundwave, Moonstrike, and Knockout remained. Crimsonbreak ducked for a new hiding place as a shot rang by her. Winterstreak stayed close. They didn't need to speak; they knew what had to be done.

They snuck up even closer to the decepticons. No one seemed to notice them until Moonstrike came closer to the bots to throw her kunai better. Moonstrike immediately retreated when she saw Crimsonbreak, knowing the prophecy was almost over. Crimsonbreak almost laughed when she saw her nemesis retreat in fear. Knockout ended up retreating as well, earning several angry shouts from Megatron. Soundwave remembered the prophecy Moonstrike told and fear gripped his spark and he too ran.

Winterstreak saw the fear hidden in the optics of Megatron and knew that the moment had come. He looked to Crimsonbreak who nodded. The two cyberninjas leapt out of cover and ran towards the decepticon leader. Megatron shot at them but was unable to stop the attack. Both ninjas jumped and stabbed their swords into his chest, cutting through his spark. Everyone in the Nemesis froze as they heard the warlord's gasp of pain. Winterstreak and Crimsonbreak pulled out their swords and jumped to the ground. Megatron's optics dimmed and he fell to the ground dead.

Optimus looked sadly at his fallen brother. He knew Megatron's death was inevitable, but he never knew it'd be so painful to see him die. He walked up to the panting cyberninjas responsible for Megatron's death. Crimsonbreak saw the sadness in his optics and sighed.

"Optimus I know you were once friends, but the war had to stop. I'm sorry." She said quietly. Optimus nodded and placed a hand down. The two got on and held onto his hand as Optimus stood.

"Autobots, the war has come to an end. The prophecy has been fulfilled and Megatron is no more." Optimus said, almost gravely. Everyone was silent before the pink cyberninja stepped up.

"Why is everyone so gloomy? It's a good thing that the slagger's dead!" she snorted. Everyone glared at her.

"I've had ENOUGH of your rudeness and disrespect!" Crimsonbreak growled before jumping to the ground. She stormed up to the pink ninja. "Optimus and Megatron were friends before the war! If there was a more peaceful way to settle this war then it would have been over A LONG time ago!" everyone was shocked at her reaction to the girl's words. Winterstreak jumped down and landed next to her. He stifled an irritated sigh as he stepped between the two. He was seriously tired of their constant arguing.

"That's enough everyone." Optimus said. Everyone looked at him. "There's no time for arguing amongst us when there are a few more decepticons to deal with." Everyone nodded except the pink ninja who rolled her eyes but stayed silent. Everyone walked down the corridors and found the med bay where the remaining foes hid. They looked up in fear as they realized who had entered. Moonstrike threw her sword to the ground and kneeled down with her head downcast.

"I know the consequences for my actions. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Moonstrike said quietly. Everyone froze in surprise. The bots seemed confused at what she meant by the consequences. Crimsonbreak shared a worried look with Winterstreak. The Prime jumped onto Optimus' shoulder and spoke softly with him. With slight nod Winterstreak returned to his spot next to Crimsonbreak and whispered his orders to her. Moonstrike was gripped with fear, wondering what they'd do.

"Moonstrike, under normal circumstances you would be sentenced to death for all the lives you took." Winterstreak said, making Moonstrike wince. Everyone kept silent, awaiting the cyberninja to continue.

"Instead, you may return. But you are not allowed to carry your sword until you prove yourself trustworthy." Crimsonbreak finished, lifting up the sword. Moonstrike's head shot up in surprise and a couple of ninjas gasped. Winterstreak offered Moonstrike a hand up, which she accepted slowly. Winterstreak turned to Crimsonbreak.

"She is to be under your watch." He commanded. Crimsonbreak tensed slightly but nodded, knowing that it was useless to argue with him. The three cyberninjas stood with the others in their team. Knockout wearily looked at Soundwave, knowing they were the last of the decepticons. This time it was Optimus who stepped forward.

"Knockout and Soundwave, are you willing to leave the decepticon cause and join us?" Optimus asked calmly. Neither con moved an inch. One of the cyberninjas snickered, earning a sharp elbow to the ribcage. Soundwave lowered his head slightly in defeat. Knockout eventually recovered from the shock of it all and agreed to go with the autobots.

"One problem: what are we going to do with the Nemesis if we're all going to the base?" Crimsonbreak asked. Winterstreak and Optimus shared a look.

"I believe we should land it nearby where we had the original battle." Optimus said. Everyone nodded. With the help of Soundwave the bots were able to land the Nemesis safely.

"I can't wait to go home and sleep!" Crimsonbreak sighed. When everyone got to the clearing where they had fought they found something truly terrible.

The news reporters and police were scattered everywhere.

* * *

Okay so the past 2 chapters are shorter than most sorry! But I promise I'll try and update more! I'm trying to finish up my story Once Upon a Spark as well so bear with me readers!

Reviews are always welcome!


	7. Annoying Press

Comment replies:

**JazzGirl221:** Doesn't everybody? And I'm confused about the last part of your review...

* * *

Crimsonbreak groaned as she realized that the only way to have June and Fowler open a new ground bridge was to get these humans to leave. Winterstreak felt equally frustrated, but hid it well. An idea popped into his mind. Winterstreak told the plan to everyone and they nodded. Crimsonbreak turned human and walked into the middle of the chaotic area. News reporters and police officers alike all turned and saw Miko standing there with her arms crossed.

"Miss I'm sorry but you can't be here." One of the officers said to her. Miko glared at the man.

"Oh, so I can't be in the area where I presumably died?" she spat. News reporters ran up and tried to ask her questions. "Enough!" Miko yelled with a loud voice.

"What's your name?" another officer asked. Miko shrugged.

"Depends, do you want my human or cyberninja name?" everyone fell quiet after she said this. "My Earth name is Miko Nakadai; but my real name is Crimsonbreak. Where is the man who recorded the battle?" a terrified man stepped forward. Miko turned cyberninja and took a step towards him. "Sir, you were correct when you said I was on the good side. The team I'm in fights for peace alongside some of the robots you saw fighting today. I am the ninja you saw die. But I can assure you, you know nothing of what's truly going on. I'd like to introduce you to the team and our leader, Winterstreak Prime. He's better known as Jack Darby." The cameras turned as the remaining cyberninjas came out in human form. Jack stood next to Crimsonbreak.

"We are the reincarnations of a race of cyberninjas known as the Swords of Destiny from the planet Cybertron." Jack began before turning cyberninja. "My name is Winterstreak Prime." Everyone was bombarded with questions before a light blue cyberninja silenced them all with his powers.

"I'm Rafael Esquivel, otherwise known as Yellowbeam. I think you should meet our allies, the autobots." Yellowbeam announced before the autobots emerged. Everyone gasped and a few humans fainted. Crimsonbreak sat down under a tree while she watched Optimus explain everything. Eventually Winterstreak walked up and sat down next to her. He examined her closely.

"You're scared." He stated. Crimsonbreak looked up at the Prime.

"Seems sorta stupid huh? I fought even though I knew I'd die and I fought on the Nemesis. I accepted Moonstrike and she's been trying to kill me even after we were reincarnated! But I'm scared of the future. What will happen now that the entire world knows about us?" her voice started strong but got weaker as she went on. Winterstreak sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't say things will be normal, but hey; normal's boring. You never know, maybe Vince will actually leave us alone for once. I know, however, that everything will turn out alright. I won't let anybody hurt you again, I promise." Crimsonbreak looked at Winterstreak with slight sadness.

"I guess I should've told you I was gonna die." She said reluctantly. Winterstreak shook his head and held her hand, not caring if anyone saw them in their hiding spot. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I probably wouldn't have let you fight if I did know. I would've put my feelings ahead of what Primus decreed. I'm just glad you're alive now." Crimsonbreak stared into his eyes, her own starting to fill with tears. She hugged him and buried her face into his neck. Winterstreak was relieved that they were hidden from the cameras. He pulled her close and held her in his lap; trying to protect her from the outside world. Crimsonbreak felt like a child being cradled in his arms.

"Winterstreak?" Crimsonbreak said as she lifted her head so they were eye-to-eye.

"Hm?" was his response as he leaned his forehead against hers. Crimsonbreak's next words surprised him so much he was speechless.

"I love you."

* * *

Okay so the ending of the CHAPTER (I've got a couple more ideas) was a little cheesy. BUT that's what happens when I listen to Disney songs while writing haha!

Reviews are always welcome!


	8. Return Home and Back to School

Winterstreak froze and stared at Crimsonbreak. He wondered if she truly meant that or if it was everything that happened today saying that. Crimsonbreak's eyes shined with sincerity and he knew it was true. He lowered his head and kissed her (well their mouths were covered by their uniform but you get the idea!). Crimsonbreak was completely taken off guard, but relaxed and kissed him back.

Arcee was getting tired of the constant questions from the humans and looked around for Jack. When she noticed his absence she informed Optimus that she was going to search for him. Arcee walked through the trees.

"I love you." She heard a small voice say. She recognized it as Crimsonbreak. Arcee picked up the pace and made it to the two missing cyberninjas to find Winterstreak kissing her. Arcee smirked and leaned against the tree.

"Okay hotshot, it's time to go." Arcee said. The couple jumped and Crimsonbreak made a squeak of surprise. They stood up and Winterstreak rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Crimsonbreak felt humiliated. "Oh come on guys I won't tell anyone, especially the news persona."

"Thanks 'Cee." Winterstreak murmured. "I'm guessing everyone's wondering where we are."

"Yeah, besides it's time to return to the base. June's worried." Arcee responded. The three of them started to walk back. When they met up with the others a ground bridge opened. Several gasps were heard but ignored as the team went back to the base. The humans didn't dare follow in fear of what would be on the other side. When everyone was in the base most of them started laughing at the humans reactions.

"I assume you won." Fowler observed. He then saw Knockout, Soundwave, and Moonstrike and immediately became angered. "What are decepticons doing here?"

"They agreed to switch sides." Crimsonbreak explained before flopping onto the couch and changing human. "Ugh I'm so exhausted!"

"I guess dying makes you feel that way." Arcee joked. Fowler looked at Miko in horror.

"You died?" he exclaimed.

"Yup! Got stabbed in the stomach and brought back by the Thirteen with an awesome new cyberninja form!" Miko said with fake excitement. June went from crushing Winterstreak in a hug to Miko.

"Exactly what happened and how are you alive?" June demanded. Miko groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Mrs. Darby I'm tired and sore and I really just wanna sleep so can the stories be told tomorrow?" Miko asked. Winterstreak walked up to his mom and turned human.

"Mom I think we should let her be. Everything will be explained in the morning." Jack said. June sighed but nodded. Looking around the humans could see cyberninjas starting to fall asleep.

"Knockout, Soundwave you may stay in the med bay until your rooms are prepared." Optimus said to the ex-decepticons who nodded. Knockout surprised everyone when he didn't say anything rude to anyone but followed Ratchet down the hall.

**Next day at school**

Miko hopped out of Bulkhead groggily; she was still tired from the battle. Bulkhead drove away leaving her alone in front of the school. Miko walked up the steps and was vaguely aware of the whispering around her. Miko opened her locker and shoved a few books inside and grabbing others before Vince came up.

"You think you're better than anyone else, don't ya ninja freak!" Vince snarled. Miko rolled her eyes and shut her locker.

"I don't think anything. You should be grateful; I died to save everybody's aft; including yours." Miko retorted sourly. Vince seemed slightly taken back by her boldness but quickly regained composure.

"Listen Nakadai, I heard that you all are tough but can't hurt humans. I don't believe you're capable of really hurting anyone." Vince taunted. Miko knew he just wanted to get into a fight so she ignored him and started walking away. Before Miko could get very far a couple of Vince's goons stepped in front of her path.

"Leave me alone Vince." Miko growled under her breath. She wished that Jack would show up before she did something foolish. Miko pushed passed the boys in front of her but was grabbed by the back of her shirt and spun around.

"Or else what?" Vince dared.

"Or else you're going to find yourself waking up hanging upside down in a tree." Jack growled from behind Vince. Miko smirked at Vince as he turned around to face Jack. "Now leave her alone." Vince smirked and went to hit Miko but she had disappeared. She seemed to appear out of thin air when they saw her standing next to Jack.

"You seem to have forgotten one fact: cyberninjas have extreme stealth." Miko said when she saw their expressions. The bell rang and Miko walked away. Jack caught up to her quickly.

"Vince doesn't think we're capable of anything." Jack muttered. Miko nodded her head in agreement. They parted and Miko went to class. Everything was silent when she entered. She ignored the stares and sat down in her usual seat at the back of the class.

"So what did everyone do over the winter break?" the teacher asked with a bored tone. Everyone took turns, each one talking about how they heard about the battle. "Miko it's your turn." Miko snapped her eyes up.

"You all know what happened." She hissed. The teacher crossed his arms impatiently. Miko sighed and stood. "I prepared for the battle foretold in prophecy, I went into battle even though I knew I was the one to die, I was killed by Moonstrike, I met the Thirteen Primes, I found Winterstreak Prime there, I was given new armor, and I killed Megatron. Oh yeah, and my fragging secret was blown because of some human snooping around who couldn't keep his mouth shut!" her anger built with every word. A couple of people snickered as Miko took her seat again. "And you wouldn't believe how painful death is."

"Thank you for that…lovely story Miko. What's your ninja name?" The teacher said.

"I'm a cyberninja from Cybertron, not some human wearing tights." Miko retorted, earning more laughter. "My name is Crimsonbreak, I am the SIC of what's left of my people."

"And the one who's dating Mr. Hotshot." Someone whispered. Miko shot them a glare.

"Yeah I'm in a relationship with Winterstreak, so what?" she responded.

"Isn't Winterstreak Jack Darby?" someone else asked. Miko listened as everyone started gossiping about her love life. The teacher struggled to regain order as Miko started drawing random words in Cybertronian on a piece of paper. Sierra tapped on Miko's shoulder, gaining the girl's attention.

"Hey is that your language?" she asked curiously. Miko looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, this is actually ancient Cybertronian. My friend Bumblebee's vocalizer had been broken so all he could speak was modern Cybertronian." Miko explained. Sierra's eyes widened.

"One of the cyberninja's names is Bumblebee?" she asked. Miko laughed quietly.

"Nah, Bee's a bot. He's pretty cool too for a kid. He's the youngest. _I _was born before him by at least a century!" Sierra's eyes widened.

"No way you're that old!"

"I'm reincarnated, remember? I'm not human." she shrugged slightly.

"So…how would you write my name in Cybertronian?" Sierra asked hesitantly. Miko started to draw out Sierra's name and showed her the result.

"It's strange, but your name really isn't common on Cybertron." Sierra examined the writing. The bell rang and she tried to hand the paper back but Miko shook her head and wrote a couple of things in English. "Keep it; those are the meanings of the other symbols. Congratulations, you can read some Cybertronian." Sierra thanked her as they went their separate ways. "Maybe this won't be so bad," Miko whispered to herself. When she walked into her next class, which she shared with Jack, she saw a scene that made her heart sink.

Jack was kissing some girl.

* * *

Drama drama drama! Muah hahaha! Next chapter Miko confronts Jack about what she saw, causing some tension in their relationship.


	9. After school

**Minimus Prime:** Lol as funny as that would be...no. Please don't 'go all like Megatron on him'. You'll see what happens ;)  
O_O OH PRIMUS PLEASE DON'T TICKLE ME!

**JazzGirl221:** Call him whatever, he's Jack and Winterstreak. AND JUST READ THIS CHAPTER AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!

* * *

Miko froze in the doorway and was about to run away when Jack pushed the other girl away from him. Miko saw the anger in his eyes as he looked at the smirking girl.

"What's wrong? Don't like kissing me?" the girl teased. Ugh the tone in her voice made Miko want to puke.

"Please stop trying to force yourself upon me. I told you before, my heart belongs to another. My heart belongs to my SIC Miko." He said roughly. Miko stared in shock, not realizing that people were pushing past her to get into the classroom. Jack turned to see Miko standing there witnessing what happened. Jack calmly walked up to Miko. "I-I'm sorry. She kissed me I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Jack." Miko said with a small smile. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to a table and sat down just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I was contemplating adding some drama into this buuuuuuuut THIS ISN'T A DRAMATIC FANFIC! So it ain't splitsville for our favorite couple! :P Hope you're not mad at me! hehe**

* * *

Jack felt extremely guilty for what had happened. He kept stealing glances at Miko, who just seemed bored. Jack wanted to talk to her, but if they got caught passing notes the teacher would read it aloud. An idea popped into his head and he began to write in Cybertronian. It had been years since he wrote in that language so it took him a minute before passing it along to Miko.

You're not mad at me are you? The note asked. Miko sighed and wrote her response quickly, surprising Jack.

I saw and heard everything. Yes it did hurt, but that was until you told her to back off. There's no reason for you to feel sorry or guilty. Miko smiled at Jack as he read it. He hid the paper quickly as the teacher asked him a question.

"8.5 ft3." Jack answered. Everyone seemed surprised that he came up with his answer so quickly.

"That's correct." The teacher said before asking a different question for another student. Jack mouthed a small "thank you" to Miko. She shrugged and tried to pay attention but math, well any subject, was just too simple for her! Jack had a hard time paying attention as well. When the bell rang they went to leave but the teacher called them over.

"Um, yes ma'am?" Miko said hesitantly.

"I heard you two were a part of the aliens. Cyberninjas I believe you called it?" the teacher responded. The two nodded. "I just wanted to say thank you. I never knew that the world was being threatened and I didn't know about your wars. Great job." The teacher was smiling and her voice was filled with thankfulness.

"You're welcome." Jack said with a small smile.

"But what are your ninja names? I never really caught them."

"I'm Crimsonbreak, he's Winterstreak Prime." Miko said with a slight shrug.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Now get to your next class before you're late." The teacher responded. Jack and Miko left the classroom, talking about how weird it was to be thanked for doing their job.

**After school**

Miko sat in a tree outside of the school to wait for Bulkhead. To her surprise, the girl who kissed Jack walked right beneath her talking with her friends. Miko swung herself so that she was hanging upside down in front of the girls. They looked surprised but the girl who kissed Jack smirked.

"I saw what happened." Miko growled. The girl started laughing.

"You think he's interested in you? Please, I bet he barely even acknowledges your presence." The girl spat. Miko tightened her grip on the branch she was dangling from with her legs and crossed her arms.

"Is that so? Do you even know who I am?" the girl rolled her eyes.

"A ninja wannabe." Miko narrowed her eyes and flipped off of the branch and stood in front of the girl.

"The SIC to Winterstreak, aka Jack. I'm Crimsonbreak, the one who died. I'm surprised you didn't realize it seeing as everyone's been talking about it nonstop lately." Miko crossed her arms again and sighed slightly. "I don't even know why I bother speaking to you. You're obviously too arrogant to understand what's going on." She heard a car horn and turned to see Knockout's alt. It surprised Miko but assumed that Bulkhead was busy and Optimus had sent him. "Later." She left without saying anything else. When she made it to Knockout the door automatically opened, causing a few gasps from nearby students. "Where's Bulkhead?"

"Prime sent him on an energon hunt." Knockout said plainly. Miko stared out of the window with a bored expression. "This is weird." Knockout muttered to himself.

"What? Having a human inside your alt or being an autobot?" Miko asked with a smirk.

"Both," Knockout snarled. Miko elbowed his door.

"Hey don't give me attitude; you know what kind of damage I'm capable of." Miko joked. Knockout silenced and she could feel his fear. "Dude lighten up I'm just kidding. What's got you so worried?"

"Megatron wasn't exactly the joking type." Knockout answered. Miko looked at the radio in slight surprise. She knew that Megatron was an aft but she never really knew the extent of it. "Why look surprised? He is…was the decepticon leader." Knockout seemed amused.

"True, he probably didn't even care about the death rate after I died." Miko smirked. The car tensed up slightly.

"He refused to let me search for Breakdown's body." Knockout confessed. Miko frowned and shook her head.

"That's just mean." Miko grumbled. They drove in silence until they made it to the base. Miko hopped out of Knockout and went up to the balcony where Jack, Raf, Lapis (Nightshade's human name remember?), and a girl Miko didn't recognize. "Uh, who's this?"

"You haven't seen Moonstrike's human form?" Jack asked. Miko's eyes widened as she turned to face Moonstrike (now Sakura again!). She had light blonde hair with some baby blue tones in it. Her eyes were the same piercing green as they were when she was cyberninja.

"Huh, well I guess I never really saw you without being attacked." Miko said with a small laugh. Sakura lowered her gaze. Miko looked back at Lapis. "So everyone seems to have gone home; why haven't you?"

"Ah my mom said that I should be 'with my people' and stay with you guys." Lapis answered with a slight shrug. "It's better than traveling the Sahara every year. It's hotter than pit out there!"

"And you're of course welcome to stay with us." June said with a smile. Lapis grinned and flopped onto the couch.

"So was it Pit today like you guessed?" Arcee asked with a smirk. Miko leaned against the railing.

"About a million times worse," Miko responded with a groan. Jack and Raf nodded in agreement. "No one would ever leave us alone and everyone would constantly ask questions."

"That sounds a lot like you, Miko." Bulkhead said. Miko shot him a small glare.

"That was all a trick, a hoax. I was trying to make sure I wouldn't be recognized just in case the memory wipe didn't work as planned." Miko mumbled.

"You're still as annoying as you were on Cybertron though!" Lapis laughed as Miko walked up and punched him in the arm. He rubbed it with fake hurt. "Hey Jacky, tell your girlfriend that it isn't nice to hit." Miko shrugged. Lapis looked in between Jack and Miko then his eyes widened. "You guys didn't deny being in a relationship…PRIMUS FINALLY YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!" Lapis yelled the last part while throwing his hands up in the air. Miko facepalmed as the bots gave them strange looks except for Arcee.

"I was the first to find out? Awesome," Arcee joked.

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get them together? Frag, I introduced them for that reason!" Lapis exclaimed.

"Hey, Fernblaze and I put in effort too!" Raf claimed.

"Really? That's what you two were talking about? I thought you guys were flirting." Miko said. Raf's face turned red as everyone laughed.

"This is a very…enlightening day." Sakura said awkwardly. The humans chuckled and June grabbed Jack by the hair and started pulling him towards the steps.

"Ow mom, whatever happened to asking me to follow?" Jack asked.

"You never told me about you and Miko, you're coming home." June responded. Everyone burst into laughter, even Optimus cracked a smile.

"Good luck bro. It was nice knowing ya!" Lapis joked. Jack shot him a glare as Lapis wrapped an arm around Miko's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll look after her." Miko elbowed him in the side sharply. Causing him to wince and let go. "Never mind."

"Life would've been about a million times better if I was an autobot." Knockout muttered under his breath.

"Agreed." An unfamiliar voice agreed. Everyone looked startled and stared at Soundwave.

"Did Soundwave just…talk?" Lapis asked. Knockout looked equally surprised.

"Well that's new." Knockout said. Soundwave nodded silently.

**That night**

Miko sighed as she walked up the steps to her host parents' home. When she opened the door she was shocked to find the place a mess. Her guard automatically went up at the strange quiet filling the house. The soft hum of a TV could be heard from the living room. When Miko entered the kitchen she found her host mom.

With a man holding a knife to her neck.

* * *

Wow that took me a while. BY THE WAY! I'm leaving for the Grand Canyon on Tuesday (can't wait!) and I probably won't be able to update until I get back! Sorry! :(

Reviews are welcome!


	10. A Personal Authors Note

Okay so I know that this isn't a chapter but I found out some terrible news. One of my close church friends has a tumor the size of a baseball on his brain. His name's Brian and this is really hard for everyone. Please, please, please keep him in your prayers. If you don't have a religion then ignore this. I don't wanna lose my friend :(


	11. Kidnapped

**JazzGirl221:** Hehe *singing to the tune of "Dream On"* Read on! Read on! Read on until you find out the truth!

* * *

Miko's shock quickly turned into anger when she saw that it was a MECH soldier. She clenched her fists and got into a fighting stance. One man came to grab Miko but she roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. More came after her but Miko let her cyberninja instincts kick in and attacked back. She didn't even need to change forms, her strength never faltered. She found a sewing needle on the counter and swiftly threw it at the man holding her host mom hostage. It stabbed through his hand and he released the human. Miko grabbed a kitchen knife and stood with her back towards the lady to protect her.

"Where is he?" she asked, talking about her host dad.

"He's still at work." The lady whispered. Miko nodded slightly and growled at the men in the kitchen.

"I want you all to leave immediately." Miko hissed. One of the men chuckled darkly.

"I'm afraid your kind is too important for our research." He said. Miko's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" her voice was low and dangerous. The man only smirked and nodded. The others started to get near her. Miko turned to the woman behind her swiftly. "When I start attacking you run. Get far away from here and call no one. Don't even call the police. Go straight to Ron (**A/N I had to name him something! It's her host dad**) and tell him what happened." The woman nodded.

"I want the alien alive." The man hissed and Miko was lunged at. Miko dodged and started attacking back. Her host mom took that chance to run out of the house through the back door. Miko pulled out her phone to call Jack. She knew he had to know. She put him on speaker so she could fight easier.

"Miko? What's going on?" Jack asked as soon as he heard the fight scene through the phone. June looked over at him worriedly. "What?" he suddenly screamed.

"Jack, what is it?" June asked. Jack gave her a pained look.

"I'm on my way." Jack quickly hung up and looked at his mom. "MECH has Miko!" before June could answer Jack was already in the garage.

"What's up?" Arcee asked as soon as he entered.

"MECH's attacking Miko as we speak." Jack growled. Arcee's engines revved.

"Let's go partner." She said. Jack hopped on and she sped through the opened garage door and raced down the street. Jack resisted the urge to scream. When they got to Miko's house Jack instantly jumped off of Arcee and ran inside. Jack searched the house but couldn't find her, or anyone, anywhere. His heart clenched as he found a note on the table.

_This is the second one we've caught. Your team is slowly dwindling, Winterstreak Prime. You'll be the last one. See you soon._

Nightshade placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't even realize he was shaking until then. Nightshade read the letter over Jack's shoulder and sighed.

"We'll find her, Jack." Nightshade said before turning human.

"Wait…who's the other one they caught?" Jack asked. Lapis's eyes widened and they ran outside. Arcee was in bipedal mode kneeling in the driveway. "They have her and someone else. We need to check on Raf!" Arcee scowled at the news and transformed.

"Just wait until I get my servos on those humans." Arcee growled as they got on. When they made it to Raf's house they were horrified to find it on fire. They jumped off of Arcee and tried to run up to it but were stopped by an officer.

"No one's allowed to pass." The man ordered. Arcee transformed and Jack and Lapis turned cyberninja.

"One of my team members is in there. I have every right to go in after him!" Winterstreak ordered. The policeman looked startled but nodded. Winterstreak and Nightshade ran inside. "Arcee stay outside." Winterstreak yelled over his shoulder. They found Raf's family in the living room trapped by the flames.

"We gotta get them out of here!" Nightshade exclaimed. Suddenly the flames were ice and Winterstreak's hands were glowing. "Dude, how did you do that?"

"The same way Yellowbeam is able to heal wounds. Now get them out before I get too weak!" Winterstreak commanded. Nightshade rushed to Raf's family.

"They have him!" Raf's mom wailed as she began to sob.

"Sh, we'll get him back. No one takes a member of our team and gets away with it, but you have to come with me immediately." Nightshade said softly. Raf's family followed Nightshade to Winterstreak. He whispered, "They have Raf as well." Winterstreak sighed sadly and they ran out of the house. Paramedics ran to treat the family. The two cyberninjas turned human and returned to where Arcee was waiting with Knockout.

"I commed him so Nightshade can get a ride." Arcee explained as they walked up. Jack nodded and hopped onto Arcee as Lapis slipped into Knockout. They all started to drive towards the base at top speed. Knockout didn't quite understand who MECH was but he knew they obviously weren't good.

**MECH's base**

Miko struggled against the metal clamps that trapped her onto the examining table. She noticed that it was only her and Raf in the room so she turned his attention to the terrified boy.

"Raf, maintain your cover unless I tell you otherwise. Even if I blow mine don't turn cyberninja." Miko commanded sternly.

"But-" he started to argue.

"No buts, you're not going to endanger yourself even more by allowing them to see your cyberninja form. Stay human Raf, that's an order." Miko's voice stayed stern. Raf knew he shouldn't argue anymore, Miko wasn't known to give orders lightly. Someone entered the room and Miko craned her neck to see the man, that had held the knife up to her host mom's neck, enter. She let out a low warning growl at him. The man laughed as more people entered.

"Now, now; don't be rude! We just want to know a little more about your kind. Now show us you cyberninja forms." The man's voice became gruffer as he spoke. Miko rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? We're no ninjas. I can't even do a handstand!" Miko claimed innocently. The man walked closer and she spat in his face. The man gave a low, guttural growl.

"Start with the girl." He hissed. A machine inched closer to Miko's side. When it was turned on a searing pain went through her. The electricity was almost unbearable for the girl. She bit back a scream as the shock went away but a drill-like thing pierced her skin. When it went in deeper she couldn't hold in it any longer and let out a deafening scream.

"Leave her alone!" Raf yelled desperately. The machine stopped and backed away from Miko. A new one started to approach Raf. The boys' eyes widened in fear and anger filled Miko. She turned cyberninja and used her teleporting powers to get off of the table. Crimsonbreak took out her sword and destroyed the machine threatening Raf. She winced at the pain in her side from the wound. Another wave of electricity went through her and she nearly collapsed. She kicked back anybody who tried to get near them. Again, electrical currents shot through her body, successfully causing her to fall to her knees.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" everyone turned to see a pissed off white cyberninja enter with a black one and several autobots.

"Winterstreak!" Crimsonbreak exclaimed painfully. She took her sword and destroyed the metal clamps holding Raf down. He instinctively ran to Bee who picked him up. MECH tried to attack the others but were defeated.

"Forgetting someone?" a familiar voice said. From another room approached somebody they never imagined they'd see again.

Breakdown.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! Haha YES! I finished the chapter in time! Thank you soooooooooo much those of you who're praying for my friend. It really means alot :)

Reviews are welcome!


	12. Breakdown?

**JazzGirl221:** Just wait and reaaaaaad hehe

So guys I just wanna warn ya that I'm the cheesy hopeless romantic kind of person (I blame Disney movies!) and it shows in my stories so if you have problems with fluff you'll just have to deal with it or stop reading (no I haven't gotten any complaints I just wanna avoid them)

* * *

The look on Knockout's face was pure shock. There he was, his old partner who he thought was dead, standing before him. The room fell silent and the only ones conscious were the Cybertronians. Crimsonbreak shook her head and limped over to Knockout, with the aide of Winterstreak.

"Knockout that's not Breakdown, not anymore. Silas took over his body and Breakdown remembers nothing of his time as a decepticon." Crimsonbreak informed sadly. She looked up at the red bot to see the pain in his optics.

"You should believe her." Breakdown/Silas sneered. Knockout narrowed his optics at the blue mech. Crimsonbreak removed her hand from her side and nearly gasped when she saw it covered in blood.

"We need to make this fast. I don't know how much time I have before I lose too much blood." Crimsonbreak's voice was starting to break. She motioned to Optimus and she whispered the plan. Breakdown/Silas didn't move a muscle until Optimus tried to approach, that's when he attacked. Winterstreak pulled Crimsonbreak gently into hiding until Optimus and Bulkhead were able to pin Breakdown/Silas to the wall. Knockout knelt down and placed a hand on the ground for Crimsonbreak to hop on. Crimsonbreak held her arm out straight and activated the device (which was now a part of her arm!) and aimed it at the blue mech.

"What're you gonna do? Kill me?" the bot sneered. Crimsonbreak smirked.

"Silas, you will lose all of your memories as a human. Your mind will leave Breakdown forever, never to return. Your spirit will go wherever we go after death. MIND FLASH!" Crimsonbreak was surprisingly strong when she spoke, especially the last line. There was a flash of light and Breakdown's optic dimmed and his body collapsed, showing that it worked.

"So we don't have to worry about Silas or Breakdown now?" Raf asked as he looked up at her. Crimsonbreak shook her head and kept her eyes on the offline mech.

"Breakdown, awaken and regain your body!" Crimsonbreak commanded. The original autobots and cyberninjas recognized it as what she'd used to return the memories of the ninjas, only a little different. A red beam hit Breakdown and he glowed for a second. The autobots (except for Soundwave and Knockout) backed away from the con until he finally stopped glowing. Breakdown groaned and stood up slowly.

"Breakdown!" Knockout gasped. Breakdown looked confused and looked between Knockout and the bots.

"What the frag is going on?" Breakdown growled. When he noticed the cyberninjas he gasped in horror. "CYBERNINJA'S!"

"What? You're afraid of a few ninjas?" Bulkhead laughed. Breakdown went to attack him but Knockout stopped him with his free arm.

"Breakdown the war is over, the autobots won." Knockout hissed. Breakdown looked shocked. Before anyone could say anything Crimsonbreak collapsed to her knees, clutching her side as more pain rushed through her.

"C-Can w-we e-explain t-things b-back a-at t-the b-base?" Crimsonbreak struggled with each word. Within a second Winterstreak was on Knockout's hand and next to Crimsonbreak.

"Breakdown, will you join us? Everything will be explained in time. But we must give Crimsonbreak medical attention." Optimus said. Breakdown hesitated and looked at his old partner. Knockout looked at him with pleading optics showing that he wanted him to agree. Breakdown slowly nodded and they all transformed, Winterstreak and Crimsonbreak ending up in Knockout. Crimsonbreak had gotten to the point where she couldn't even sit up and ended up lying down in the back seat. Winterstreak helped her keep pressure on the wound in her side.

"Will…she be alright?" Knockout asked hesitantly.

"I'll be fine." Crimsonbreak's voice was weak and quiet. Winterstreak's heart squeezed when she gave another painful gasp. When they finally drove through the ground bridge Winterstreak helped Crimsonbreak out of Knockout's alt form. Winterstreak looked over at Raf.

"Yellowbeam, help Crimsonbreak immediately. I'll stay here and help fill Breakdown in on everything." Winterstreak commanded. Raf turned cyberninja and rushed over to them. Everyone heard a gasp and turned to see Sakura running up.

"What the frag happened?" she asked. Everyone seemed surprised at how much worry was in her voice.

"MECH," Winterstreak growled as Yellowbeam took Crimsonbreak to the med bay.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?" Breakdown yelled in frustration. All but Knockout and Soundwave flinched.

"Have you ever heard the cyberninja prophecy?" Winterstreak asked him calmly. Breakdown shook his head. "It basically tells of Crimsonbreak and me ending the war, but she first had to die and resurrect. Megatron and all of the other decepticons are dead except for the ones standing in this room or out in space. The cyberninja community was reincarnated into humans. You should recognize Yellowbeam, Crimsonbreak, and me." Winterstreak turned human and looked up at the shocked bot. "Yellowbeam is Raf, the younger boy if you remember. Crimsonbreak is Miko. It's hard to forget her." Jack had a sad smile when he spoke of Crimsonbreak.

"Jack, go aide Yellowbeam, we'll take it from here." Optimus said. Jack nodded and turned back cyberninja before running towards the med bay.

"She's in a coma from immense blood loss." Yellowbeam said quietly without turning around. Winterstreak froze in his steps. "I'm sorry for not helping…but she…she ordered me to maintain cover! I wanted to help but I can't ignore orders!" Yellowbeam started to cry a little, his Raf part kicking in. Winterstreak put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You were wise to do so. Crimsonbreak is more than likely proud that you listened to her, not angered." Winterstreak said sadly. Yellowbeam nodded and continued to work on Crimsonbreak's minor wounds that didn't need the use of his powers. Crimsonbreak suddenly turned human again and Miko mumbled something in her sleep.

"Her body must be healing itself in the fastest way possible." Yellowbeam answered the unasked question. Winterstreak nodded and helped Yellowbeam until all there was left to do was to wait for her to wake up. "I gotta go home." Raf said after turning human. Winterstreak stopped him and sighed sadly.

"Your house was burned to the ground by MECH. Your family's alright but they're staying with a neighbor at the moment. Lapis has more information so you should talk to him." Winterstreak said. Raf's eyes started to fill with tears.

"No one's hurt, right?" Raf asked quietly.

"They're all okay. Now go talk to Lapis and go home." Winterstreak said softly before turning human. Jack looked sadly over at Miko.

"She's going to be okay, Jack." Raf then walked out of the med bay, leaving the two alone. Jack watched Miko sleep for a minute before standing from his chair to leave.

"Goodnight, _min kjærlighet_." Jack whispered as he kissed her forehead. (**A/N **_**min kjærlighet **_**means "my love" in Norwegian. I'm a quarter Norwegian so that's how I chose the language**) He remembered how she would teach him different alien languages. He never knew the words would come in handy once they were reincarnated. Jack started to leave but he heard a small noise.

"Winterstreak?" Miko's soft voice rang, almost too quiet for him to hear. Jack ran up to her as she started to sit up. She turned and smiled when she saw him standing next to her. "I'm guessing Breakdown's already filled in?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I explained the prophecy and how we're cyberninjas before I came in here." Jack said. Miko suddenly smirked.

"I didn't know you could speak Norwegian." Miko said. Jack smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Miko laughed and pulled him into a hug. Jack noticed that she was still wearing the necklace he had given her before the battle took place.

"I learned it from the best." Miko smiled at him. "Now get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow. Please don't try to attend school tomorrow; I don't want anything to hurt you even further. Raf said you suffered some pretty bad injuries." Miko nodded and yawned.

"Night." She said.

"Goodnight." Jack responded before leaving.

* * *

I'm leaving Tuesday for the Grand Canyon so I won't be able to write much most likely and I'm not 100 percent sure about tomorrow so I just wanted to say something to those who said they're praying for my friend: Thanks again for your prayers! :) The doctors say that they can remove the tumor and it won't affect his eyesight anymore :) Thank you soooooo much guys! If all goes well he should be coming home in a few weeks! :D

Thanks for reading! (and dealing with my ranting)

Reviews are welcome!


	13. Epilogue

FINAL CHAPTER! I REPEAT: FINAL CHAPTER!

Warning: I am CHEESY when it comes to love! I'm sorry but it's true. :/ Hope you still enjoyed it.

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221: **2 things: 1. Yupp! He's in recovery and is responsive! Thank you for your prayers! 2. You were once JazzGirl221 weren't you? You first had my fave autobot's name as your username and now my fave decepticon lol!

* * *

**Base, day Miko leaves for Japan**

Miko sighed sadly as she let the news of her departure sink in. Everyone was expecting this, she was Japanese and was only here for the school year, and she'd have to leave sooner or later. Even Ratchet looked sad at the news. Bulkhead seemed to be taking it very hard as well. Arcee's optics showed sadness and Bee whirred and beeped sorrowfully. Raf started to cry and sought comfort from his guardian. Lapis looked totally pissed off. Knockout was slightly confused but his optics gave away that he too was upset. Soundwave said nothing and his screen was blank, no one could tell what he was feeling. Breakdown was pissed off like Lapis. He owed Miko his life for getting rid of Silas and returning him to his partner. Optimus kept a straight face but he too was saddened by the news. Agent Fowler scowled, angered that she had to leave after everything she'd done. June covered her mouth as she started crying. Sakura looked at her feet, deep in thought. Jack was even worse than them all combined.

Jack stared at her in sorrow. He wanted nothing more than for her to stay in the states. He made no effort to hide his emotions. Truth be told, he wanted to sob, but his Prime self made him maintain his composure. He clenched his fists and stared at Miko as she watched everyone's reactions. Miko walked up to Jack and grabbed him by the wrist and started to pull him towards the hall.

"I gotta talk to ya." She said, he voice wavering. Jack followed her willingly and no one tried to stop the two. When they were alone Miko hugged Jack tightly and hugged him as she began to cry. "I don't wanna leave." Jack wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know," Jack answered. He noticed a faint glow and saw her turn cyberninja. She pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"This is my promise that I'll return someday," she said as she took her sword container off her back with the weapon inside. Crimsonbreak placed it in Jack's hands. "As you trusted me with an ancient artifact and to return your memories I will trust you with my sword until I return." Jack looked at her in shock. A cyberninja's sword is like an autobots spark. It's what kept them alive for so long. When a cyberninja died their sword would break, the cyberninja would die if their sword broke, and no one else could wield another's sword unless given permission. He tried to give it back to her.

"No, I can't." he said. Crimsonbreak sighed and leaved against the wall.

"You need to stop doubting yourself, Winterstreak. You said you trusted me when you gave me the device, so now listen to me when I say that I trust you 100 percent with my sword. Please take care of it." Crimsonbreak pleaded sadly. Jack stared into her eyes, seeing that she was serious and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. He placed a hand on the ninjas shoulder.

"I will protect it with my life." He promised. Crimsonbreak's eyes lit up as she turned human (the sword remaining in Jack's hands). "Just please don't hurt yourself while you're gone."

"As long as you lighten up a little, Wints," Miko retorted. Jack chuckled and agreed. They walked back with Crimsonbreak's sword hidden. Miko bid farewell to everybody and left through the ground bridge (Ratchet insisted that she went that way). She turned back and looked straight at Bulkhead. "Don't have too much fun without me." She gave a sad smirk. A couple of bots chuckled before she left.

**A month later**

Miko sighed as she flopped onto the couch at her house in Japan. She loved her home and family, she really did, but she was totally bored without the bots and her team. Her little brother ran into the living room and hopped into her lap. Miko smiled at the little 9 year old. He, along with the rest of her family, had found out about her secret.

"So you're _really_ an alien ninja?" he asked with wide eyes. Miko chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, Xavier, I really am a cyberninja. From a far off planet named Cybertron." Miko answered, deciding to add a little interest into the explanation. Xavier repositioned himself so he was more comfortable.

"Please tell me about Cybertron." He begged with puppy eyes.

"Of course! What do ya wanna know?" Xavier paused and thought for a moment before responding.

"Do you have a cyberninja boyfriend?" Miko frowned but sighed and nodded.

"His name's Winterstreak Prime. Ya know, our leader? I've been his SIC ever since the war broke out. We've been friends for a long time."

"How old are you?" he quickly changed subjects.

"Cybertronian years I'm the same age as I am now, but in Earth years I'm over 300 years old!" Xavier's eyes widened even farther.

"You're OLD!" he giggled. Miko laughed and shook her head.

"We live for a long time." Miko shrugged. Xavier's eyes saddened.

"Are you gonna go back to Cybertron and leave us?" Xavier asked. Miko's eyes filled with tears and her heart clenched when she remembered the fate of her home planet. Xavier noticed and hugged her. "Don't cry, Winterstreak would be sad," Miko laughed at the boy as she hugged him back.

"I'm afraid it's impossible to go back to Cybertron it…it was destroyed in the war. My team and I were sent here as humans to hide before it did." She explained. Xavier gasped and hugged his sister tighter.

"Miko?" Xavier asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Xavier fiddled with his hands for a second.

"My friends say that you were the one who died in the fight. Was that you?" his voice was sad. Miko moved him so he was sitting on the couch.

"Close your eyes." She whispered. He nodded and covered him with his hands. She turned cyberninja (without her sword of course) and kneeled down so she was eye level with him. "Okay now look!" when Xavier opened his eyes he gasped when he saw a ninja instead of his sister.

"Miko?" Crimsonbreak laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, that's my human name! My ninja name is Crimsonbreak! Yes I'm the one who died BUT my god Primus through the first 13 Primes brought me back!" Xavier gasped again then smacked her arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" he whined and pouted. He then looked at her strangely. "Where's your sword?"

"That's another matter for another day." Crimsonbreak laughed as she began to tickle her brother. When the doorbell rang she stopped her tickle attack and turned human. Miko walked to the door with Xavier in pursuit. When she opened the door she was in for a huge surprise. "Agent Fowler!" she gasped. Xavier looked between Fowler and his sister before stepping in front of her.

"Leave her alone! She's gone through a lot!" Xavier exclaimed, not realizing that Agent Fowler was her friend.

"Sorry, I thought she was missing someone." Fowler smirked. He moved so Miko could plainly see Bulkhead's alt form.

"Bulkhead!" Miko called happily. Said mech honked his horn and flashed his lights as a greeting. Xavier ran over to the car.

"Woah! You're one of the robots?" he exclaimed. He started talking to Bulkhead excitedly.

"That's not who he was talking about." a familiar voice said. Jack appeared from the side of the house with a soft smile. Miko's eyes started to water as she started to run to the boy.

"Jack!" she gasped as Jack caught her in a hug and spun her slightly. Jack held the girl close for the first time in months. Xavier turned and saw Miko in Jack's arms. He walked up to the reunited couple in confusion.

"I thought your boyfriend was a ninja?" he asked. Jack and Miko laughed as they separated.

"Jack this is my little bro Xavier. Xavier, this _is_ Winterstreak. He has a human form too ya know. His name's also Jack." Miko explained. Xavier grabbed Jack's wrist and started to walk into the driveway. "Where are ya going?"

"I need to tell him something!" Xavier responded.

"Miko, he is definitely your brother!" Bulkhead laughed, causing his alt to shake. Xavier looked up at Jack with a serious look on his face.

"Hurt my sister and I'll get my whole 4th grade class to get you!" Xavier warned. Jack held back a laugh as he kneeled down next to the kid.

"You have my word as a Prime. I will never hurt Miko. But can you do something VERY important for me?" Jack asked. Xavier's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. Jack whispered the plan to the boy who got very excited. "Now don't tell her I told you to do this, okay? It's a secret!"

"You have my word as…" Xavier didn't know what to call himself. Jack smirked slightly.

"How about a Junior Prime?" Jack knew that really didn't mean anything but he loved how excited Xavier would get. The kid nearly squealed in excitement.

"Okay! You have my honor as a Junior Prime! I'll make sure your plan goes perfectly!" Xavier saluted. Jack laughed and saluted back.

"I hope so!" Jack said. They returned to where Fowler and Miko stood talking. Miko's parents came outside to see who was visiting and were surprised to see Jack and Fowler.

"Who are you?" Mr. Nakadai asked. Agent Fowler put out his hand.

"Special Agent Fowler, I work with the autobots and cyberninjas." Fowler said as he shook hands. Jack turned cyberninja and also shook the man's hand.

"Winterstreak Prime, leader of Swords of Destiny. I also go by Jack Darby." Winterstreak introduced. Miko's dad raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're the one Miko talks about so much?" Mrs. Nakadai asked. Winterstreak rubbed the back of his head and saw Miko facepalming.

"Uh I guess." He said embarrassedly. Xavier pulled Winterstreak by the arm inside. "Where are we going?" everyone laughed as he was dragged by the younger boy. Miko groaned in embarrassment.

"Xavier come back with him!" she called. The boy aww'd sadly but let go and pouted. Winterstreak turned human as he walked back to the others with a sheepish smile. "So why did you guys come?" Miko turned to her friends.

"Everyone agreed that you deserve to be with your friends." Jack started.

"And I talked to my officials who said you and your family are welcome to come to the States. All the expenses would be covered." Fowler finished. Miko and her family gasped. Xavier bounced up and down giddily.

"Yay! I get to meet robots!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Mr. Nakadai asked, though he too sounded happy.

"Because of these two," Fowler motioned to Jack and Miko. "The world, both Cybertron and Earth, have been saved from decepticons. Miko even died for us." Miko looked down slightly. Xavier looked at his parents with pleading eyes.

"Can we please go? I wanna meet the others!" he begged.

"Let's talk about it more inside." Mrs. Nakadai suggested. They all walked into the living room and took seats on the two couches. Xavier squeezed himself between Jack and Miko and looked up at the older boy.

"No kissing!" he exclaimed. Miko turned red and facepalmed. Jack looked down at the kid in surprise.

"Okay…?" he said. Xavier smiled in victory and turned his attention to his parents talking with Fowler.

**Few hours later**

Miko flopped onto her bed exhausted. She felt extremely relieved that her parents had agreed to move to Jasper, Nevada. For the first time in a while she was truly happy. She looked out of her window to see Bulkhead's alt form still in front of her house. Jack and Fowler were asleep in the guest rooms at her house. Her hair was down for the night (try sleeping with pony tails!) and it hung in her eyes. Before she could fall asleep her door cracked open. Looking up she saw Xavier walking in.

"What's up little bro?" Miko asked as she sat up.

"I wanna show you something!" he whispered. Miko sighed and grabbed her robe and followed her brother down the hall. By the time they got outside she had it on. Once they were outside Xavier ran inside and locked her out. She turned to see that Bulkhead was still asleep.

"Frag," she muttered under her breath.

"No need for foul language, Miko." Jack joked. She turned and saw him on the roof smiling down at her.

"What are you doing up there?" she questioned.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess Xavier saw me and decided to push you out?" Miko nodded and climbed up to sit next to him. jack smirked at her. "Nice robe." Miko childishly stuck her tongue out at him before laughing.

"So how are the bots?" Miko randomly asked.

"It's really…boring. We don't have to worry about the war anymore and all we have to do is search for energon and monitor MECH." Jack muttered. Miko shrugged.

"It's better than living in fear every day." They said nothing for a while until Jack grabbed something that sat next to him.

"Remember what you told me before you left, about trusting me?" Jack asked. Miko nodded silently. Jack took Miko's sword from beside him and placed it on her lap. "I know you're coming back soon so why not return it now?" Miko stared down at it before looking back at him.

"Jack I wanted to say thank you. For believing in yourself for once and taking on the task. Also, for coming for me." Miko sighed. Jack smiled and moved a lock of Miko's hair out of her face.

"For you, I'd do anything." He responded. "I like your hair down by the way." Miko laughed.

"You're so random." She accused before kissing him quickly. "But I like that." Jack's face became slightly red.

"It comes from spending so much time with you." He smirked.

"Should I be offended?" Miko asked jokingly. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Never." He whispered.


End file.
